Another One To Love
by Ichimarugyrl24
Summary: Szayel makes an injection, by request of Aizen, that will get himself, Gin, and Ulquiorra pregnant, and now the three have to deal with the 'joys' of pregnancy. GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxGinxSzayel. Sequel to Do You Really Love Me? Mpreg.
1. Interruptions

**Yay! Here's the sequel! Can't wait to write about a preggie Ulqui, and a Grimmjow hell-bent on getting a boy. [bit cliche that the 'man' wants a boy]**

**Summery: Szayel makes an injection, by request of Aizen, that will get himself, Gin, and Ulquiorra pregnant, and now the three have to deal with the 'joys' of pregnancy. **

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxGinxSzayel.**

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, but I DO own the babies that are going to be popping out! *pop pop***

**Another One To Love**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Ulquiorra sat on his bed reading a book, and enjoying the quiet after Aizen had him working very hard all day. It had been a month since the cuatra and sexta had first expressed their feelings for each other. They now considered themselves lovers, and had many long nights of nothing but incredible sex, which Ulquiorra couldn't get enough of from the skilled sixth. Although he had been denying Grimmjow sex a lot lately, because the sexta felt the need to call the cuatra his 'woman', which they**_** both **_**knew he definitely wasn't. **

**His bedroom door swung open suddenly, crashing harshly into the wall, and Ulquiorra sighed. So much for quiet. Grimmjow stomped into the room looking pissed, but his face softened when he saw the cuatra. **

"**Hey Ulqui. How've you been?" The sexta smiled, and he jumped onto the large bed, crawling towards his lover, and kissing along the hakama that covered pale legs.**

"**Don't you have your own room to go to?" Ulquiorra sighed again, placing the book down on his bedside table. **

"**Yea. But why would I go there, when you're in here?" Grimmjow smiled again, moving up to kiss his superior's nose. **

"**That doesn't mean you can come here. What if I want to relax, **_**alone**_**?" Ulquiorra's hands came up to lightly push on Grimmjow's chest, but he didn't struggle hard. He didn't really want Grimmjow to stop, or leave. **

"**Sorry babe, but that dream ended the first time you let me fuck you." Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes, his nails digging into the toned chest. Way to ruin the moment. **

"**Will you please watch your language? Otherwise you **_**will **_**be in your own room, wrapped in bandages." **

**Grimmjow pecked Ulquiorra's lips. "I'm sorry Ulqui. It's kinda hard to get used to." His lips met with the pale ones once again, this time more passionately. Ulquiorra's hands ran up Grimmjow's chest to his shoulders, then moved further up to entwine with the aqua hair, while their tongues met in their mouths, rubbing and twirling around.**

**Grimmjow leaned back on his knees, so he wouldn't need his hands for support. Ulquiorra sat up with him, bringing his legs out from under the sexta, and instead sat on the larger man's thighs. Grimmjow's hands came up to unzip Ulquiorra's jacket, and the cuatra released an arm from Grimmjow's hair to get it out of his long sleeve, before re-placing it, and doing the same with the other.**

**The sexta followed after his small lover, shrugging his jacket off, and rocking his hips up, creating joyful friction against their erections.**

**They broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily, and Grimmjow smiled, running his hands up and down Ulquiorra's sides.**

"**Fuck babe, you're so fuckin' hot." He purred, and nuzzled his superior's neck.**

"**Do you ever listen to me?" Ulquiorra sighed in irritation.**

"**But you are." Grimmjow nipped at the pale neck, making Ulquiorra moan quietly.**

"**That is the **_**last **_**time I will allow such profanity to leave your mouth while you are in my room. If it happens again, I will not even allow you to **_**enter**_** into this room, never mind doing these kinds of things to me." Ulquiorra scowled, but it was soon gone as Grimmjow's tongue circled the bite mark it had made on the cuatra's neck, before the wet muscle traveled down to the small hollow hole, licking around the edge of it. The sexta grabbed his lover's hand, and led it down to his own hole, where the cuatra gladly traced his pale fingers around it. He moaned quietly as Grimmjow's tongue pushed harder into his skin. **

**The sixth pulled away, looking at his small lover and smiling. "You're so hot." He growled, kissing the fourth again. **

**Ulquiorra didn't answer, but instead rocked his hips, once again causing friction between them, and Grimmjow purred in delight.**

"**What are you waiting for?" Ulquiorra finally whined, growing irritated with Grimmjow's slow movements.**

"**Alright, alright. Calm down babe." The sexta smiled, and roughly pushed Ulquiorra off of him. The cuatra fell back onto the bed, watching and helping as Grimmjow pulled off his hakama. The sexta stood up, and was just about to undo his own, when there was a knock on the door. Grimmjow turned around, glaring at the door, while Ulquiorra covered himself with the bed sheets.**

"**What is it?" The cuatra asked.**

"**Aizen-sama wants to speak with you." A voice said from the other side, and Grimmjow turned his glare to Ulquiorra, who was now getting dressed. The cuatra still didn't fully remember what had happened the month before, but Grimmjow sure did, and he didn't like when Ulquiorra went to meet with Aizen alone, he feared that something might happen between the two of them again.**

"**I'll walk you there." Grimmjow grabbed his jacket, and threw it on.**

"**I am not helpless, so I do not need you to escort me around." Ulquiorra walked to the door, and closed it, leaving Grimmjow to growl, and pray that Aizen wouldn't repeat the past.**

* * *

**Please Review! **

**P.S. I may write a Christmas oneshot, that is, if I don't get too wrapped up in writing this story! I just love writing it!**

**Love y'all! ;P**


	2. A New 'Joke'

**Isn't it crazy? I'm only on chapter two, and I already know what the sex of the three babies will be, what they will look like, and their names! I'm just so excited to be writing this!**

**Summery: Szayel makes an injection, by request of Aizen, that will get himself, Gin, and Ulquiorra pregnant, and now the three have to deal with the 'joys' of pregnancy. **

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxGinxSzayel.**

**Rating: M-ish, for when Gin goes down on Aizen.**

**Disclaimer: ~It's only just a dream!~ So that's a no, I don't own it. :(**

**Another One To Love**

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

"**Hello Ulquiorra." Aizen acknowledged the espada's presence as the cuatra walked into the main meeting room. The shinigami was sitting in his usual seat at the head of the table, while Szayel sat in Starrk's, and Gin was in Grimmjow's. The cuatra walked calmly over to the table, and sat down in his normal chair. The other three smiled at him, and he felt slightly uncomfortable, but he couldn't quite place what was making him feel that way. Aizen slid a cup of tea towards the cuatra, then glanced at his two lovers, before he spoke. "How have you been, Ulquiorra?" **

"**I am well, Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra answered, looking down at the tea, very reluctant to drink it.**

**That's good." Aizen paused, his smile growing. "How's Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra's eyes widened, and he looked up at the shinigami, a blush spreading across his face.**

"**Excuse me?" The cuatra asked quietly, shocked by the man's question.**

"**You heard me. Tell me how he is. Is he able to… satisfy you?" Ulquiorra's blush grew, and Aizen chuckled.**

"**Pardon me, Aizen-sama, but I would rather **_**not **_**share my private matters."**

**Aizen frowned at the cuatra. "Are you going to disobey me then?"**

**Ulquiorra's gaze went back down to the tea. "No Aizen-sama." **

"**Good. Now, go on." Aizen sat back to listen, resting his head in his hand.**

"**He… he is able to… satisfy me." Ulquiorra whispered, and Aizen chuckled again. It was fun to tease the small espada. He liked the way the cuatra reacted when talking about sexual matters.**

"**That's good." He said. "Is he skilled?" **

"**Yes." **

"**Of course. Is he big?" **

"**Yes." Ulquiorra's face was completely red at this point, and both Szayel, and Gin were laughing at him.**

"**Ulqui, ya look a little nervous." Gin smiled at him. "Maybe ya should drink some tea ta help relax ya." Ulquiorra looked up at Gin, a little suspiciously, then his gaze went to Aizen.**

"**Go ahead. Gin's right." He said. Ulquiorra picked up the cup cautiously, looking into it once more before taking a sip. He choked on the drink, and his eyes narrowed. This was **_**not **_**tea. **

"**Aizen-sama, I think there's something wrong with this." He coughed.**

**Szayel stood up, walking around to the cuatra's other side, and bent over, pretending to examine the drink. "Nonsense Ulquiorra, it's perfectly fine. Now hurry and finish it, before Aizen-sama gets upset."**

"**Yes." The cuatra brought the cup back up to his pale lips, and drank the rest of the horribly-flavored drink. The blush that had been on Ulquiorra's face only moments before returned, and he could feel his body heat up dramatically. Aizen, Gin, and Szayel were all laughing now, and while doing so, Szayel injected a substance into Ulquiorra's arm, although the cuatra hadn't noticed. He was too busy focusing on the raging hard-on he now had.**

"**Do ya know what that drink really was Ulqui?" Gin chuckled, standing then laying across the table, and propping his head up on his elbows, smiling, and kicking his feet back and forth behind him. **

"**It was a aphrodisiac that Szayel made. It'll make yer body all hot, and ya'll want ta do it all day, and all night."**

"**W-why would you d-do this?" Ulquiorra moaned unwillingly, as he grabbed his throbbing cock through his hakama. **

"**It's fun." Aizen chuckled. "Now you better go find Grimmjow, before someone else takes advantage of your weakened state."**

"**Yes." Ulquiorra stood, but immediately his legs gave out, and he fell against the table. **

"**Is something wrong Ulquiorra?" Szayel smiled. **

"**N-no." The cuatra tried to step forward, but his legs were too weak, and he fell forward. Szayel held out his arms, catching the shaking fourth, and supporting him. **

"**Help him get back Szayel." Aizen ordered. **

"**Yes Aizen-sama." Szayel started walking towards the hall, practically dragging Ulquiorra with him, before he stopped, and allowed the cuatra to fall against his back. He lifted the shaking legs, and piggy-backed Ulquiorra out of the room. **

**Gin sat up on the table, looking at his master. "Ya know Aizen-sama, I already drank **_**all**_** my tea, and Szayel gave me my shot too." **

"**Is that so?" Aizen smiled up at the younger shinigami. **

"**Yup. And I think I'm feelin' a little hot now." Gin fanned his face, pretending he was sweating, and scooted closer to Aizen.**

"**Then maybe I can help you." Aizen grabbed Gin's ankle, pulling the younger one across the table towards himself. **

"**What about Szayel though?" Gin asked, even though he had already begun to shed himself of his uniform.**

"**We'll spoil him later." Aizen pulled down the top of his hakama, and Gin leaned forward, his legs still on the table, but his hands and face in Aizen's crotch. **

"**I love ya so much Aizen-sama." He said.**

**I love you too, Gin."**

* * *

**Chapter three coming soon, and so is Christmas vacation! I will probably be writing everyday, so many things will get done! Yippee!**

**Please review, and as always, love ya! ;P**


	3. A Little 'Stomach Ache'

**Enjoy this chapter, and the little lemon I threw in there! ;)**

**Summery: Szayel makes an injection, by request of Aizen, that will get himself, Gin, and Ulquiorra pregnant, and now the three have to deal with the 'joys' of pregnancy. **

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxGinxSzayel.**

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. *CRIES DEEPLY* **

**Another One To Love**

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

**Szayel walked down the hallway towards Ulquiorra's room, the cuatra moaning quietly as his cock rubbed against the eighth's back.**

"**Open up, Grimmjow." Szayel called out as they reached the room, because he **_**knew **_**that the sexta was in there. "I have someone for you."**

**The door opened only a second later, and Grimmjow stood in the doorway, growling at Szayel. "What the fuck happened to him?" Grimmjow yelled, grabbing Ulquiorra from the eighth, and the cuatra moaned as Grimmjow held him close.**

"**It's nothing bad." Szayel assured. "I just gave him a 'special' drink to make him a little more horny than usual. He should last all night now."**

**Who says we don't fuckin' go all night already? **_**And **_**who fuckin' says that he doesn't get really horny to begin with?" **

"**Calm down, at least now, he can't fight back, so you'll be able to do whatever you want to him."**

"**I **_**already **_**get to do whatever I want to him. " He looked down at his lover. "Did Aizen do something to him?" **

"**Not at all. You'll find out for yourself." Szayel turned to leave, and looked back over his shoulder. "Take good care of him. Good bye." And he walked away.**

**Grimmjow stared down at his shaking lover, before turning around and walking back into the room, closing the door with his foot. He walked over to the bed, placing Ulquiorra on it, and pulling the blankets back.**

"**Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra shivered, pulling the sexta down to kiss him. "Do it… hard." Grimmjow was okay with that. He ripped of his jacket, and threw it onto the floor, before his hands went to Ulquiorra's jacket, unzipping it, and roughly pulling the cuatra out of it, but Ulquiorra didn't care, he just wanted Grimmjow so bad. The sexta also pulled down Ulquiorra's hakama, while Ulquiorra pulled down the top of Grimmjow's, letting their cocks rub together.**

"**Ulquiorra." Grimmjow growled, pulling away from their kiss, leaving the smaller one panting, and shamelessly humping the hand that had wrapped around his leaking cock.**

"**Hurry Grimmjow." The cuatra whispered, reaching under the pillows to find the bottle of lube that Grimmjow had stolen from Szayel's lab.**

**Ulquiorra poured it all over his hand, before moving the hand down to Grimmjow's cock, and pumping it to spread the liquid around.**

"**Damn, you've never been this helpful before." Grimmjow smiled. "Usually I have to do everything." He released his grip on Ulquiorra's cock, and moved it to his own, pushing the cuatra's hand away. His other hand went for the lube, but Ulquiorra grabbed it, kissing the palm.**

"**Just do it. You don't need to prepare me. I just want to feel you inside me already." He panted, and Grimmjow's cock twitched.**

"**Whatever you want, babe." Grimmjow lined himself up, and pushed in. Ulquiorra arched his back, moaning even though his prostate hadn't been hit yet, the medicine made **_**everything **_**feel so good. **

"**Do it… move." Ulquiorra ordered, and Grimmjow happily complied, moving fast, and thrusting hard, just the way the cuatra liked it. Ulquiorra was already moaning like crazy, and when Grimmjow found his prostate, he was screaming and convulsing in pleasure. He came quickly because of the drink, and Grimmjow followed not long after, watching his lover being in pure ecstasy like that, completely drove him over the edge. Grimmjow collapsed next to his small lover, pulling him close, and kissed the pale espada's forehead. "I'm tired." Ulquiorra yawned, snuggling further into the sexta's chest.**

"**I thought that pink-haired freak said that it would make you go all night? You hardly lasted three minutes, and you're already falling asleep." **

"**With the way you are, **_**no one**_** could go all night." **

**Grimmjow smiled. "I hope that was supposed to be a compliment." He wrapped his arms tight around the fourth, purring with delight and satisfaction. They lay still for a minute, closing their eyes, and relaxing, until Grimmjow heard Ulquiorra whimper, and shift his position. He looked down at the fourth, whose eyes were wide, and breath quickening. "Are you okay Ulqui?" He asked, backing away slightly as Ulquiorra clutched his stomach.**

"**S-something's wrong." Ulquiorra whispered, looking up at Grimmjow, before he winced, and whimpered, curling into the fetal position, as the pain in his stomach quickly grew.**

"**Fuck!" Grimmjow yelled, sitting up, and pulling the shaking Ulquiorra into his lap. "That fuckin' bastard **_**did **_**do something to you!" **

"**A-Aizen-s-sama didn't d-do anyth-thing to m-me." Ulquiorra whimpered, shaking uncontrollably in Grimmjow's arms.**

"**Then it was that fuckin' freak Szayel! He was the one that gave you that fuckin' drink! He's probably trying to fuckin' kill you!" Grimmjow grabbed a blanket, wrapping Ulquiorra up in it, and pulling him closer. **

"**W-why would Granz want-t t-to k-kill me?" The pain increased, and Ulquiorra yelped, his hands gripping Grimmjow's forearm, leaving white-colored prints in the tan skin. **

**Grimmjow paid no attention to his lover's question, but instead looked down at him with complete concern on his face. "Ulqui, maybe we should go see someone." **

"**N-no. I'll be f-fine."**

"**But you could be seriously hurt! You could be dying!" Grimmjow stood with the cuatra in his arms, pulling up his hakama, which he had left on, and grabbed Pantera, in case they ran into any… 'trouble'.**

"**Please, I'm fine." **

"**No, you're not." Grimmjow growled, making his way to the door. "We're going to go see someone." **

"**Grimmjow." Ulquiorra said, bringing his hand up to the sexta's face, and tilting it down, so they could look at each other. "I'm fine now." **

"**Oh." Grimmjow paused for a second, then continued to walk, opening the door with one hand, and holding all of the small cuatra in the other.**

"**Why are we still leaving?" Ulquiorra glared up at the sexta.**

"**Obviously something's wrong with you babe, so we're going to get you checked out."**

"**Grimmjow, I told you I'm fine. It must have been a stomach ache, or something." **

"**Sorry Ulqui, but that's no stomach ache." Grimmjow said, running down the hallway towards the infirmary. Szayel could feel their reiatsu getting closer, as Grimmjow ran down the hall, and sonido-ed out into the hall in front of them. Grimmjow saw the eighth jump out, and he skid to a halt in front of him, growling. "What the fuck? Get outta my way freak!" He yelled, but Szayel only laughed, not moving an inch.**

"**Let me guess. Ulquiorra has been experiencing stomach pains." He smiled, and both the cuatra, and sexta stared at him.**

"**How do you know that?" Ulquiorra asked, squeezing Grimmjow tighter. **

"**It was probably that fuckin' drink he gave you!" The sexta yelled, pulling out his zanpaktou, and pointing it at Szayel. "You're gonna pay for hurting him!" **

**Szayel stepped back, frowning. "Hold on now. If you kill me, then you won't find out what's wrong with him."**

"**Grimmjow, listen to him." Ulquiorra said, grabbing the hand with Pantera in it. **

**The sexta sighed in irritation. "Fine. Tell us what's wrong." **

**Szayel smiled wide, clapping his hands together. "Good!" He looked the two higher ranked espada over, before pointing in the direction of his lab. "Why don't we go talk in private. Ulquiorra shouldn't be out in the open, when he's only covered by a blanket. "**

"**Grimmjow, do as he says." Ulquiorra said softly. **

"**Fine." The sexta sheathed Pantera. "Lead the way."**

"**Gladly." The eighth smiled.**

**

* * *

**

Please Review!

I'm gonna give you a hint on the babies that are gonna be comin'! There is at least one boy and one girl. [so yes, there will be both genders]

Love ya'll, and thanks to all who read! ;P


	4. The News

**Chappie #4! Yippee! This chapter, Ulqui and Grimmy find out they're gonna be parents! And guess who doesn't take it so well. [at first anyway]**

**Summery: Szayel makes an injection, by request of Aizen, that will get himself, Gin, and Ulquiorra pregnant, and now the three have to deal with the 'joys' of pregnancy. **

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxGinxSzayel.**

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach.**

**Another One To Love**

**Chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**Szayel held the lab door open, as Grimmjow carried Ulquiorra into the room. **

**"Please have a seat." The eighth was still smiling, and motioned to the few chairs located within the room. Grimmjow grumbled, sitting in one of the chairs, and holding Ulquiorra unnecessarily close to him.**

**"Let me go." Ulquiorra ordered, growing irritated. The sexta reluctantly let go, and Ulquiorra sat himself in the chair next to his lover, being sure he stayed covered with the blanket. **

**"Would you like something to drink?" Szayel asked, sitting down opposite the other two. Both glared at him in return to his question, making him chuckle. "My mistake."**

**"Will you just fuckin' tell us what's wrong?" Grimmjow yelled. **

**"Behave." His lover ordered, entwining pale hands with tan ones, making Grimmjow relax. **

**"Where should I start?" Szayel giggled, tapping his chin with his finger, thinking hard. "Ah, I know! That drink I gave you…" He pointed to Ulquiorra. "…It really was an aphrodisiac, but I lied about how long it lasts. I just thought lying would make Grimmjow want to have sex more."**

**"You're sick." Grimmjow mumbled, and Ulquiorra squeezed his hand.**

**Szayel laughed it off, grabbing a needle from a tray, and held it up for the other two to see. "I injected this into you after you finished drinking the 'tea', but you were so out of it, you hadn't realized that I had done it." He dropped the needle back onto the tray. "If you had been in a normal state, you would have felt a shift in your body, as a sac was made, and attached to your… back end. That sac contained an 'egg' that I had created, and as soon as Grimmjow released himself inside of you, that egg was fertilized. The sac immediately developed into a fully functional womb within you." Szayel's smile grew as the other two's eyes widened. **

**Ulquiorra spoke first with utter shock in his voice. "Are you implying that I am now-" **

**"Pregnant? Yes." **

**"What the fuck?" Grimmjow yelled, his anger now getting the best of him, and he stood, towering over Szayel, and drawing Pantera. "You better be fuckin' lying!" **

**Ulquiorra didn't stop his lover's actions this time, he couldn't. He was frozen, staring at Szayel in disbelief.**

**"I'm not lying." The eighth stood, backing away from Grimmjow. "Those pains he felt after you two 'finished' was the womb growing, and adjusting to help nourish and protect the egg, now that it will grow into a child."**

**Grimmjow stepped forward, his reiatsu rising dramatically, and his face reddening in anger. "Why the_ fuck_ would you fuckin' do that?" He growled. "Why would you fuckin' think that we'd want a fuckin' baby?"**

**Szayel frowned, glancing at Ulquiorra, and hoped that the cuatra would try to control his enraged lover. "It's not my fault!" He defended, shielding his face with his arms. "Aizen-sama told me to do it! I was only listening to orders!"**

**"Great! Another fuckin' goody-goody!" Grimmjow sighed, dropping Pantera to side. "You're lucky I didn't fuckin' kill you, before you had a chance to say that! And good fuckin' job blaming it on other people, even if it is fuckin' Aizen! Ulquiorra! We're-" He turned around, and his anger rushed away, as he watched Ulquiorra stare down at his stomach, rubbing it gently through the blanket. "Ulqui, let's go." Grimmjow said, walking over to his lover, kneeling down in front of him, and grabbing the hand that was over the pale stomach, kissing it gently.**

**"Not yet." Ulquiorra whispered, and looked over at Szayel. "You are really serious about this?" **

**The eighth nodded. "Yes, wait about three to four months, and you'll _really_ see. Gin and I also took the injection, so we'll be in the same condition as you as soon as Aizen-sama _fertilizes_ us."**

**How will it… come out?" Ulquiorra whispered.**

**"The womb's attached to your anal passage, so the baby should come out the same place the sperm went in."**

**"You're not actually thinking of keeping that thing, are you Ulqui?" Grimmjow asked him.**

**"I… I do not know. Although I just found out about this, I feel that I cannot harm this child, nor will I allow you to." The cuatra raised his head, so that his gaze met with Grimmjow's. **

**"It seems the 'maternal' instinct has already kicked in." Szayel said, walking over to stand beside the couple.**

**"Is there anything else I need to know about?" Ulquiorra looked up at the scientist. **

**"It will be just like a woman's pregnancy. You'll experience morning sickness, tiredness, your stomach area will extend, and you may experience cravings. The pregnancy will last about nine months, like a normal one, as well. I tried to shorten the term length, but I couldn't get the solution to allow the baby to develop fully and properly that way." **

**"Yes, I understand." Ulquiorra whispered, and began rubbing his stomach again.**

**"One more thing too. Even though you are able to withstand stressful, and dangerous situations, your baby cannot, and can easily be killed if you are put in such situations. You may continue to have sex, but please refrain from going rough, do not allow Grimmjow to release inside, and keep heavy things off of your stomach. That means no laying on it either. Eat healthy, and try your hardest to stay away from fights, and stressful situations. Any damage you may sustain, can greatly harm the child."**

**"Can you remember all that Ulqui?" Grimmjow asked.**

**"Why are you asking that?" Ulquiorra snapped. "It's your child as well, so you need to be remembering these things too!" **

**"I can write it down if you wish." Szayel offered. **

**"No, I'll remember everything. Thank you." Ulquiorra stood, and walked towards the door. "Let's go, Grimmjow."**

**"Hold on." The sexta waved, and turned back to Szayel. "Will it be a boy or girl?" **

**"So it seems that you're finally interested." Szayel chuckled. "Ulquiorra is quite the persuader. But to answer your question, I don't know. When I created the egg, I didn't give it a gender. It all depends on which of your sperm fertilized it." **

**"Well, then it's definitely a boy, 'cause I don't make girls." The sexta smiled, before walking over to his lover. **

**"You'll be able to find out soon enough." Szayel waved goodbye, and watched as the couple left the room.**

**

* * *

**

**Next chapter will have the first GrimmxUlqui argument [although it's small], but don't worry, they make up, and I just may add some lemons in there.**

**Please Review, and thank you to all who do!**

**I love ALL of you! ;P**


	5. Mood Swings

**Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays! I got a few extra minutes ta upload, so I figured I would! This shows the beginning of Ulqui's mood swings, so it should seem a little OOC.**

**Summery: Szayel makes an injection, by request of Aizen, that will get himself, Gin, and Ulquiorra pregnant, and now the three have to deal with the 'joys' of pregnancy. **

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxGinxSzayel.**

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, but Byakuya and Gin are locked in my basement right now.**

**Another One To Love**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

"**Come on babe! I'm fuckin' horny!" Grimmjow pleaded to his angered lover. It had been a week since they had found out about Ulquiorra's pregnancy, and Grimmjow just wouldn't leave the cuatra's room, which was really starting to annoy Ulquiorra.**

"**No! You called me a woman again!" Ulquiorra scowled as he headed in the direction of the bathroom to go take a shower. **

"**But…" Grimmjow laughed. "It's kinda true now. I mean, you **_**are **_**pregnant like a woman."**

"**It does not mean that I am one!" Ulquiorra yelled, throwing a towel at the sexta, who was relaxing on the bed. **

"**Hey! Don't fuckin' do that! Just 'cause you're in a bad mood doesn't mean that you have to fuckin' take it out on me! We haven't fucked ever since you found out, and I can't fuckin' stand it anymore!" **

"**That is because I know that no matter how we have sex, you will be rough on me, and that is exactly what you are **_**not **_**supposed to do!" Ulquiorra threw another towel, and Grimmjow jumped up running over to him. "And I am **_**not **_**in a bad mood! You are just annoying me because you never leave!" **

"**That's only 'cause I fuckin' care about you, babe! And that **_**thing**_** inside you! I don't fuckin' want you two to get hurt! Unless **_**you **_**want to, then fine I'll fuckin' leave!" **

"**It is not a **_**thing**_**, it is a baby, and I do not appreciate the way you are talking to me! Why on earth would you think that I want my child and myself to get harmed?"**

"_**Your **_**child?" Grimmjow growled, stepping closer. "You're the one who keeps fuckin' saying that it belongs to me too! And now that you're in a bad fuckin' mood, it's **_**your **_**fuckin' kid!"**

"**I am **_**not **_**in a bad mood!" Ulquiorra screamed. "And don't refer to **_**our**_** child that way!" **

**Grimmjow could see how angry Ulquiorra had become, and backed away slightly. "Calm down babe! Do you remember what Szayel said? No stressful situations!" He grabbed Ulquiorra's shoulders, staring into the other's eyes with nothing but seriousness in his own, trying to get the huffing cuatra to calm down. **

"**Of course I remember! But you're just so frustrating! I…!" The cuatra panted, calming down slightly. "Do not talk to me in such a way ever again."**

**Grimmjow sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm sorry babe, I'll try not to do it again, just try to stay calm, okay?" He pulled Ulquiorra close, hugging him, and kissing the pale forehead. **

"**Yes, I will try to stay calm." The cuatra wrapped his arms around the sexta's middle, digging his face into the toned chest. **

**They stood there for a minute, holding each other, until Grimmjow spoke. "So can we fuck now?"**

"**I beg your pardon?" Ulquiorra pushed the sexta away, becoming annoyed again, by his lover's inappropriate talk.**

"**Please babe, I'm so fuckin' horny! Just real quick?" **

"**No." The cuatra walked away into the bathroom, but Grimmjow just followed him. **

"**Why not?" He whined, as Ulquiorra removed his uniform. **

"**You cursed yet again. Multiple times too. Before I would have just kicked you out to go back to your own room, but since you are now going to be a… father, I must get you to rid yourself of that bad habit." Ulquiorra turned on the shower, and stepped into it despite the water still being cold. Grimmjow began to undress to follow him, but the cuatra glared at him for it, so he sat down on the floor instead.**

"**Come on babe. You got pregnant only a week ago, and you're acting like you've been like that for months! I've got plenty of time to stop swearing, so why are you worrying about it now?" The sexta pouted, crossing his arms and legs, and watching his lover shower.**

"**Better to start off early, and be **_**over-**_**prepared, than to **_**not **_**be prepared at all. And knowing you, I will need **_**all**_** nine months to teach you stop talking so inappropriately."**

"**Being **_**over-prepared**_**? What, are you gonna go shopping for clothes and toys tomorrow?"**

"**If I **_**was**_**, then I assure you that you would be going with me." **

"**Yea fuckin' right! Why would I go?"**

"**Because as I said before, you helped to create this child, so you will help me to care for it, whether **_**you **_**like it or not."**

"**Alright, alright, calm down. Don't get all fussy." Grimmjow stared at his lathered-up lover in the shower, and smiled. "You know Ulqui, I think you're gonna look kinda cute with a big belly." He leaned back against the bathroom wall, and closed his eyes. **

"**I am **_**not **_**cute."**

"**Babe, you need to quit being so negative. If I say you're cute, then you're definitely cute." The water shut off, and when Grimmjow opened his eyes, Ulquiorra was kneeling in front of him, moving his large legs, in order to sit in between them.**

"**You need to shut that mouth of yours sometimes. It's starting to get annoying." The cuatra whispered, before placing a series of kisses on the sexta's neck. **

"**Ooh babe, if it'll get you to initiate more often, I'll gladly **_**never**_** speak again." Grimmjow leaned his head to the side to allow Ulquiorra more room, and purred as his erection was rubbed through his hakama.**

"**I'm not doing this for you." Ulquiorra whispered into the tan neck, a blush making it's way across his face, although Grimmjow hadn't seen it yet. "It seems that having this child inside me has made me more…" **

"**Horny?" Grimmjow smiled, and Ulquiorra backed away, scowling.**

"**That's what **_**you**_** call it."**

"**This is going to be more fun than I first thought." Grimmjow growled happily, pulling the cuatra back to him, and nipping at the pale lips. **

"**Because you think I'll want to have sex more often." **

"**Ulqui, we already have lots of awesome sex, I just think it's gonna be funny when you have to beg **_**me **_**for it, and not the other way around. So how many times has this happened already?"**

"**I haven't been counting, but it has been happening quite often. I have been experiencing other feelings as well, but I do not wish to discuss them at the moment." Ulquiorra said, as the sexta grabbed, then moved the naked, pale legs over his own, making the cuatra straddle him. Ulquiorra pulled down the hakama that was covering Grimmjow's throbbing erection, and rubbed their cocks together. Grimmjow grabbed Ulquiorra's arms, and pulled them up over the pale head. He kissed along the cuatra's upper arm, down his armpit, to his chest. He sucked on one of the small, pink nipples, making Ulquiorra squirm. Both knew the cuatra's nipples were very sensitive, and Grimmjow loved playing with them, and watching Ulquiorra's reaction. "Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra moaned, as the sexta sucked harder.**

"**Yea, say my name." The sexta purred, releasing one of the small wrists, but gripped them together in his other hand, and moved his now-free hand down to pinch the other nipple.**

"**Grimmjow… harder…" Ulquiorra moaned again, his head falling backwards, and his back arching into Grimmjow's mouth and hand.**

"**Ooh babe, you **_**are **_**horny. You're being so dirty right now, it's making me so hard." The sexta rocked his hips up against Ulquiorra's, while sucking and pinching harder. **

"**Ah… Grimmjow… do it…" Ulquiorra moaned yet again, pushing his hips down against the sexta's. "I want you inside me. Hurry." **

"**God Ulqui, you're so hot." Grimmjow released his grip on Ulquiorra's wrists, moving his hands down to the cuatra's ass, and squeezing the cheeks, before spreading them. He lifted Ulquiorra up, and the cuatra held Grimmjow's cock still underneath his asshole, while the sexta slowly dropped Ulquiorra onto it. The cuatra wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulders, and dug his face into the sexta's neck, moaning as Grimmjow began moving the small espada up and down on his cock.**

"**Faster…" Ulquiorra whined, and Grimmjow picked up his pace slightly. He rocked his hips up as he did so, hitting Ulquiorra's prostate. "Ah! Grimmjow faster… harder…" The cuatra complained, but Grimmjow hardly sped up at all. "I said harder!" Ulquiorra complained, making Grimmjow stop completely.**

"**Hey! I'm just listening to what Szayel said!" He growled. "As much as I'd love to just fuck you senseless right now, I don't want to hurt the kid!" Ulquiorra whined, giving Grimmjow the most lustful expression he could, and could feel the sexta's cock twitch inside him. **

"**Please. Just this once." He whispered sensually into the sexta's ear, and Grimmjow couldn't control himself. He leaned forward so he was on his knees, and dropped Ulquiorra onto the floor. He braced himself with his hands, resting them on either side of the cuatra's head, and began moving as fast, and as hard as he could. Ulquiorra moaned uncontrollably beneath him, his usual blush spreading across his entire body, while Grimmjow growled in pleasure. **

"**Holy fuck babe, you're even more hornier than when you had that aphrodisiac." Grimmjow panted.**

"**G-good…" Ulquiorra moaned. "F-feels good…"**

"**Yea Ulqui, it feels fuckin' awesome." Grimmjow's pace picked up, and Ulquiorra's hand made it's way down to his cock, where he pumped it roughly, and shook in pure pleasure. 'You gonna fuckin' come, baby?" Grimmjow purred, and Ulquiorra nodded, pumping faster, and moaning louder. "Go ahead then. Fuckin' come all over the place." A few more pumps, and the cuatra **_**did **_**come, his fluid spraying all over his stomach and hand. Grimmjow wasn't done though, and continued to move, still hitting Ulquiorra's prostate, and watching as Ulquiorra was forced into a dry orgasm because of it. The cuatra lay panting underneath the sexta, whining as pain began to ease it's way into his body. "Hold on babe, I'm getting there." Grimmjow comforted, leaning down to kiss the tired cuatra. Grimmjow could hear Ulquiorra whimper, pressing his small hands against Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow sighed, stopped, and pulled out. **

"**I-I'm sorry…" **

"**It's alright Ulqui. I can finish by myself." Grimmjow sat back, and jerked himself off, while Ulquiorra panted on the floor, staring up at him. Grimmjow could feel himself getting close, watching Ulquiorra lay in front of him. "Fuck…" He groaned, and stroked himself harder, coming seconds later. His head leaned back against the wall, and he closed his eyes, as his body began to return to normal. He could feel Ulquiorra moving, and the small body leaned against his chest. **

"**I… love you…" The cuatra whispered. **

"**I love you too." Grimmjow pulled his lover closer, and stood with him in his arms, carrying him out of the bathroom. They both climbed into the bed, snuggling close, and falling asleep.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter six soon, and I'm kinda havin' a writer's block on FertilAizenation wit the Szayel/Aizen part, so it may be a while.

Please Review! And I love you all! ;P


	6. Anger And Pastries

****

Enjoy!

**Summery: Szayel makes an injection, by request of Aizen, that will get himself, Gin, and Ulquiorra pregnant, and now the three have to deal with the 'joys' of pregnancy. **

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxGinxSzayel.**

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach.**

**Another One To Love**

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

**Ulquiorra sonido-ed to his room, one hand over his mouth, and the other on his stomach. He ran into his bathroom, leaned over the toilet, and released his breakfast into it, coughing at the bad taste that over-powered his taste buds. Being a month pregnant, he was now used to this, but he could never quite figure out when it was coming, and he wasn't going to stop working just because of a little morning sickness.**

**He sat down on the floor, wiping his mouth and trying to relax, rubbing his stomach gently. Grimmjow ran in just then, panting and looking slightly worried.**

"**You all right babe?" He asked, walking over to Ulquiorra, and kneeling down in front of him. **

"**Yes… I just wasn't feeling well. I'm fine now." He stood, and Grimmjow did the same, pulling Ulquiorra into a hug. "What are you doing here?" The cuatra asked. "You should be working."**

"**I felt your power spike, so I thought something might've happened to you." The sexta kissed his lover's head, and picked him up, walking back into the bedroom. **

"**I have told you already, it is because of the child that these things are happening, you don't have to worry about me." Ulquiorra was dropped onto the bed, and Grimmjow pulled the blankets over the small body. "What are you doing **_**now**_**?" The cuatra scowled. "I have work to do, I can't waste my time lying in bed."**

"**Babe, you need to relax. You've been working non-stop, and Szayel said you need to rest more often." Grimmjow pecked the cuatra's lips, before turning to leave. "If anyone asks, I'll tell them that you're here. Everyone will understand."**

**Ulquiorra sat up in the bed, looking after his lover. "But Aizen-sama never said-"**

**Grimmjow turned around, angrily. "Who cares what Aizen says! You're fuckin' pregnant, so you need to fuckin' rest once in a while! Gin and Szayel are always relaxing, why can't you?" He turned back towards the hall, and left, slamming the door. Ulquiorra stared after the sexta, before huffing, and burying himself deep in the blankets. But he couldn't fall asleep. Instead his mind was stuck on the baby growing inside of him, as it often was. Who would it look more like? Would it act like Grimmjow? Would it be a boy like Grimmjow kept insisting?**

**Ulquiorra curled further into the blankets, and held his arms around his stomach protectively, although he believed that nothing was going to come hurt neither himself nor the baby, but he still felt he had to protect the growing being within him at all times. **

**A few minutes later he heard his door open. He scowled, sitting up, and thinking that Grimmjow had returned to make sure he was still in bed. When the blankets had fluttered away from his eyes, he scowled even more as he realized that it was Gin and Szayel that had entered the room.**

"**Hello Ulquiorra." Szayel smiled at him. "How have you been feeling lately?"**

"**What are you two doing in my room?" Ulquiorra growled.**

"**Calm down Ulqui! We were just comin' ta keep ya company!" Gin chuckled, walking over to the bed, and crawling onto it. Szayel followed after him, and they both moved closer to the fourth.**

"**I don't want your company." Ulquiorra wrapped his arms back around his stomach, making the other two laugh.**

"**We're not here to harm your baby." Szayel said, moving closer still, until he was kneeling next to Ulquiorra. "Aizen-sama said that we should all stay together, so that way no one is lonely." Ulquiorra could feel Gin grab him from behind, as Szayel leaned towards him, and then felt his body being forced to lay down in between the other two. **

"**But I have Grimmjow." Ulquiorra protested, trying to squirm out of their grasps.**

"**Not durin' the day, yer gonna be all by yerself until he comes back tanight." Gin pulled the cuatra closer, and Ulquiorra whined.**

"**I don't care if I'm all alone! Please let me go, and leave!" **

"**Sorry, Ulqui, Aizen-sama told us we had ta." Gin whispered.**

"**And what if something were to happen to you?" Szayel added. "If we weren't here with you, no one would know that something was wrong. You and your baby could get hurt."**

**The cuatra sighed, and decided to relax, allowing the other two to move closer. He hated to admit it but, it was kind of cozy being snuggled in between the two warm bodies, even if it **_**was **_**Gin and Szayel. He knew that it was the baby that was making his brain think this way, and there wasn't really anything he could do to fight back in his situation, so he just completely gave in, backing more against Gin's chest, and snuggling close to Szayel. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep immediately, feeling comfortable, and safe… somewhat. He had had a bad feeling about the two on either side of him, but he ignored it, not wanting the warmth, and coziness to go away.**

* * *

**Grimmjow yawned, feeling completely tired, and just wanted to go back to Ulquiorra's room, jump onto that large bed, and fall asleep with Ulquiorra in his arms. He shuffled down the long hallway, feeling a little jealous that his lover had an excuse to sleep all day, while he still had to work. He yawned again as he reached the cuatra's room, and smiled. Ulquiorra would probably be mad at him for earlier, or maybe he would want to have incredible sex again. **

**He pushed open the door, and slammed it behind him, creating a loud 'bang' that made Grimmjow wince, hoping he hadn't woken the smaller espada who was most likely asleep. **

**He made his way over to the bed, shedding himself of Pantera, and his uniform, before pulling the blankets back and squinting his eyes curiously. He couldn't see very well in the dark yet, but it seemed like there was more than one person under the blankets. He ran and switched on the light, then came back to the bed. His face turned red, and his muscles clenched in anger before he lost it. **

"**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed, grabbing Gin and Szayel by their hair, ripping them away from Ulquiorra, and throwing them to the floor. They sat up, rubbing their heads, and eyes as they woke up fully. Ulquiorra sat up in the bed, staring at Grimmjow, looking a little scared of him, even though he was the stronger one.**

"**Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra said, completely surprised, and covered his stomach with his arms in case the sexta decided to get… physical. **

**Grimmjow wasn't done yet though, and turned to his small lover. "What the fuck are you doing? You let them fuckin' **_**sleep **_**with you? Why the fuck would you do that?"**

**Ulquiorra gulped. "They said that Aizen-sama said-"**

"**WHO THE FUCK CARES WHAT AIZEN SAYS!" Grimmjow screamed again.**

"**Grimmjow, calm down." Szayel said, standing, and helping Gin up as well. "We came so that he wouldn't have to be alone in case something happened. We weren't going to do anything to him, or your child." **

"**GET! THE! FUCK! OUT!" Grimmjow chased after the two intruders, and both ran away from the room, going back to Aizen to tattle. Grimmjow turned back to Ulquiorra, who was shaking, and scared for his baby, as the sexta stomped over to the bed, and yanked Ulquiorra's hair, pulling the cuatra's head back to look up into the blue eyes.**

"**G-Grimmjow…" He whimpered, tears filling his eyes. Another joy of being pregnant.**

"**Ulquiorra…" Grimmjow sighed, and leaned his head down to kiss the smaller espada, climbing onto the bed as he did so, and pulling Ulquiorra into a hug.**

"**You scared me…" The cuatra whispered, pulling Grimmjow closer, as the sexta kissed along his neck.**

"**I'm so sorry babe." Grimmjow apologized. "I was so angry at those other two, that I started to take it out on you. I was just so scared for you, and the baby that I totally lost it."**

"**But why do you have such a problem with them?" Ulquiorra asked. "I know you hated them before, I do too, but ever since we had sex for the first time, you've acted like they did something to me. I remember that Aizen-sama… made me do something that I'm not proud of, but did those two really do something as well? I don't remember."**

**Grimmjow sighed. "Yea, they were there too. I'm sorry Ulqui, I just don't want you to be attacked like before, especially now that you have the baby."**

**Ulquiorra dug his face into the sexta's neck. "You're going soft." He whispered. "I thought you were supposed to be the tough, and angry Grimmjow ****Jaegerjaques, not the caring, and protective one."**

"**I still am angry. But I promise I'll work on it, so that way I won't hurt you, or our **_**son**_**." Grimmjow lay down with Ulquiorra curled next to him. **

**Ulquiorra scowled up at the sexta. "How do you know it's going to be a boy?"**

"**I already told you babe, I don't make girls."**

"**That's a ridiculous statement. I don't even see how that could be possible."**

"**Grimmjow smiled. "You'll see babe. In eight months, you'll see that a boy is the only gender you're going to get out of me."**

"**Hm." Ulquiorra sighed, finally allowing himself to completely relax after Grimmjow's 'tantrum'. He knew the sexta didn't do it on purpose. He did have **_**some **_**anger issues, but he feared that there was going to come a time when Grimmjow really **_**would **_**hurt someone, Ulquiorra just wished that it wouldn't be their baby, which was why he **_**had **_**to be more careful when around Aizen, Gin, and Szayel, because he knew that Grimmjow cared, and didn't want to see him get hurt again. That's why he always over-protected Ulquiorra whenever the three were around. **

"**Hey, I love you babe, and sorry I snapped earlier too." **

"**I love you too, and you're forgiven." Ulquiorra said. "Now let's please stop talking about such negative things."**

"**Yea." Grimmjow yawned, and he pulled Ulquiorra closer. "I'm so fuckin' tired. Let's go to sleep." **

**Ulquiorra pulled away from the sexta's grasp. "And you were doing so well too." He scowled.**

"**Aww, come on Ulqui!" Grimmjow whined. "I only cussed once... **_**after **_**I was done being angry. Come on let's go to sleep."**

"**I'm not tired." **

"**Why not?" Grimmjow scooted closer, wrapping his arms around the petite waist, and pulling it back towards him.**

"**Because…" Ulquiorra growled, pushing Grimmjow away. "I have been sleeping **_**all day**_**, thanks to your forceful 'medical' advise. Besides, I'm hungry."**

"**Well, what do you want babe? Just tell me, and I'll get you anything you want."**

**Ulquiorra thought for a minute. "I'm craving pastries." He said.**

"**Pastries? You mean like cake?" Grimmjow sat up, looking down at his lover with a questioning look.**

"**I don't care what kind, just get me some." Ulquiorra growled.  
**

"**Yea, remember when I said anything?" Grimmjow laughed awkwardly. "I meant anything in **_**Hueco Mundo**_**, not **_**anything **_**anything."**

"**I said I'm hungry!" Ulquiorra snapped, and Grimmjow shot out the bed, threw his clothes on, and made a gate to the material world. So much for sleeping.**

* * *

**Ooooh Ulquiorra wants cake! I didn't think that would be something he'd normally want to eat, and it's kinda cute thinking about a preggie Ulqui eating pastries, so that's what I picked.**

**Chapter Seven shoud be coming soon! More Drama, more moods, more anger, more BABIES! And more Q-T-NESS! [cutie-ness]**

**PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YA'LL! ;P**


	7. Milk

**Chapter 7! This chapter is supposed to along with the last one, so the three preggers are still only a month along.**

**Summary: Szayel makes an injection, by request of Aizen, that will get himself, Gin, and Ulquiorra pregnant, and now the three have to deal with the 'joys' of pregnancy. **

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxGinxSzayel.**

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. [But that doesn't exclude sex, does it?]**

**Another One To Love**

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

"**How was that, Ulqui?" Grimmjow panted, laying in Ulquiorra's bed, with the smaller espada curled up next to him. After Grimmjow had returned back from the human world with his lover's request for pastries, he had actually caught Ulquiorra trying to jerk off. Ulquiorra had blamed his sexual urge on the baby again, which only made Grimmjow laugh at the lame excuse, and they ended up having amazing, cake covered, and long lasting sex, that resulted in both of them being covered in come, and lots of frosting, completely tired, and satisfied.**

"**It… was so good…" Ulquiorra breathed, licking up some leftover vanilla icing from the sexta's chest. **

"**I love you like this babe." Grimmjow smiled. He turned on his side, pulling the cuatra closer, and kissed him on the lips. "Oh man, I need to sleep now." He yawned. "I was **_**already**_** tired, but that just completely wore me out."**

"**I hope you plan to clean up." **

**Grimmjow pulled Ulquiorra closer. "In the **_**morning**_**." He whined. Ulquiorra snorted, pushing away from the sexta, and climbing over him to head towards the bathroom. "Where are you going?" Grimmjow whined again.**

"**Just because **_**you **_**want to be dirty all night, doesn't mean that I do. I'm taking a bath." The cuatra made his way to the bathroom, while the sexta rolled over to watch him go.**

"**Aw, Ulqui, you're no fun!" Grimmjow yelled after his lover, closing his eyes to sleep.**

* * *

"**Oooh… Aizen-sama, that feels **_**so**_** good." Szayel moaned, arching his back up into his master's mouth, while the shinigami sucked hard on the espada's swollen nipple. Aizen smiled around the nub as he felt a small amount of thick liquid enter his mouth. **

"**Aizen-sama, I wanna taste!" Gin whined, and latched his lips onto the espada's other nipple. Szayel moaned again, while the other two happily sucked out the milk the espada's body had begun producing. **

**Aizen pulled away from the nipple, and kissed the arrancar. "I'm curious about something Szayel. Will this happen to Gin and Ulquiorra as well?" **

**Szayel sat up from where he had been laying on Aizen's bed. "It should happen eventually." He explained. "It all depends on the 'mother's' body. They could start lactating today, or even the day the baby is born. But it **_**will **_**have to happen sometime, so that way the baby can have an appropriate food source, just like with a woman." The espada smiled over at Gin devilishly, while he squeezed his nipple and let the milk drip down his chest. "But right now, I'm the only one lucky enough to be able to produce food for my child, and Aizen-sama if he so wishes."**

**Gin frowned, and gave the espada a dirty look. "That's not very nice." He complained. "Yer getting' really mean now that yer havin' a baby."**

"**And you're more sensitive than usual." Szayel teased. "And I mean in the emotional way."**

**Gin scowled, before pouting and looking up at Aizen. "Why is everyone bein' so mean ta me, Aizen-sama? First, Grimmy pulls my hair, and now Szayel is makin' fun of me." He crossed his arms, and legs, glaring over at Szayel. "I don't like it at all."**

**Aizen chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "You're acting like such a child." He laughed. "I hate to think of how our baby will act."**

"**Aizen-sama!" Gin shouted. "Yer just as mean as everyone else!" He fell over on the bed, face down in the pillows.**

"**Gin, you can't lay on your stomach." Szayel said, crawling over to the pouty shinigami, and turning him onto his side, before kissing him deeply. When they pulled away, Szayel smiled. "Is that better?" **

"**I don't think so." Gin pointed down to his crotch, where he very clearly had an erection. "Yer right. I am more sensitive, but **_**not **_**just emotionally."**

"**Well then I guess we've got no choice." Szayel sighed playfully.**

"**I've got plenty 'a 'milk' for Aizen-sama too." Gin chuckled, then moaned as Szayel took the shinigami's cock into his mouth. **

"**You two are something." Aizen smiled at them. "I don't what I'd do without you." He moved closer to the two and the three continued in their 'fun'.**

* * *

"…**jow… Grimmjow…. Grimmjow!" The sexta was shaken awake by a worried, **_**naked **_**fourth.**

"**What's wrong Ulqui?" Grimmjow sat up in the bed, rubbing his eyes. "Did something happen to the baby?" He asked, turning to face the smaller espada.**

"**Um… no." The cuatra blushed. "But… I have something I'm worried about."**

"**Ulqui you're blushing, so you can't be too worried." Grimmjow laid back down, turning over and away from the cuatra, and trying to fall back asleep.**

"**But** **I… um…" Ulquiorra stuttered. "There's stuff coming out of my nipples!" He blurted, making Grimmjow's eyes widen, and the sexta abruptly turned over in the bed.**

"**What?" He asked, sitting up once again.**

"**There's…" Ulquiorra squeezed one of the nubs, and an off-white fluid leaked from it. The cuatra blushed furiously, and covered his chest with his arms. "Never mind!" He said, turning from the sexta. "It's probably nothing!"**

**Grimmjow smirked, and grabbed the cuatra's arm, pulling the petite body backwards, and onto Grimmjow's lap.**

"**Is it that embarrassing Ulqui?" Grimmjow laughed at him, before calming down, and blushing slightly himself. "Don't ask me how I know this…" He said. "…But you're nipples are making milk. It's just helping you prepare for the baby. That's what the kid will eat when it's first born." **

**Ulquiorra gazed up at him questioningly, then scowled. "I don't think I **_**want **_**to ask how you know that. Knowing you, it's probably something inappropriate." The cuatra looked down at his chest, remembering what they were talking about in the first place, and ran a finger through the liquid that had leaked onto his pale skin. **

**Grimmjow growled at his lover's statement. "I didn't learn it by fuckin' some pregnant chick if that's what you mean!" He yelled, grabbing the hand of the milk-covered finger.**

"**Then I'm curious as to how you know." Ulquiorra said, and glared up at the sexta, as he licked the wet finger clean. Grimmjow turned his head away, and mumbled something inaudible, making Ulquiorra scowl again. "Louder. I didn't hear you." **

"**I said that Szayel told me!" Grimmjow yelled, avoiding Ulquiorra's gaze.**

"**Why would he do that?" The cuatra scoffed. "He knows **_**I'm**_** the one he should tell the important things to, pertaining to the baby."**

**Grimmjow sighed, and looked down at the cuatra. "'Cause… I told him that he should tell **_**me **_**everything, so that way you won't have to worry, or stress over stuff."**

**Ulquiorra's eyes widened, and he blushed again. "You actually requested that?" He asked quietly.**

"**Yea, what the fuck kinda father-to-be do you think I am?" The sexta smiled, pulling his lover into a tight hug. **

"**Thank you."****Ulquiorra said, wrapping his arms around the sexta. "That was really nice." He sniffed, and tears formed in his eyes.**

**Grimmjow stared down at his lover like he had three heads. "Man, you're weird when you're pregnant. Sure the fuckin' is awesome, but you're acting more and more like a chick everyday, with all these sappy emotions you have. You even cried when I found you jerkin' off." He shook his head, hoping that would rid him of the memory. "That's just fuckin' weird."**

"**I'm not a woman!" Ulquiorra backed away, and tears rolled down his face. "Why do you always say that?" He cried, covering his face with his hands. **

**Grimmjow's jaw dropped. "O-okay babe." He said. "Don't cry. I didn't say you **_**were**_** a woman, I just said you're **_**acting**_** like one."**

"**That's just as bad!" The cuatra yelled, laying down, and burying his face into the bed sheets, dirtying his clean body with the leftover cake.**

"**Hey babe! Stop crying will you? It's creeping me out." Grimmjow crawled over to the cuatra, and turned him on his side, keeping the pressure off his stomach.**

"**So now I creep you out!" Ulquiorra sobbed. "Maybe you should just leave if I'm creeping you out so much!" **

**Okay, **_**this **_**was getting weird, and annoying, and Grimmjow just **_**really **_**wanted Ulquiorra's little 'crying fit' to end. "Ulquiorra!" The sexta yelled, grabbing the cuatra's shoulders, and shaking them. Ulquiorra stopped crying, and looked up at Grimmjow, before burying his face in his hands again, and sobbing. Grimmjow sighed. How could he stop this. Well… there was one way that might work. Grimmjow braced himself, then yelled over the crying. "Hey Ulqui, let's **_**fuck**_**! I'll **_**fuck **_**you really hard, and you'll **_**fuckin'**_**-" A slap made contact with the sexta's face, and he sighed happily. The crying stopped. "Much better." He smiled, falling backwards, and laying on the bed.**

"**Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, leave my room, **_**now!" **_**Ulquiorra yelled, and Grimmjow could tell he would be screwed if he didn't obey, so he grabbed his clothes, and ran from the room, leaving a furious, and now-lonely Ulquiorra.**

**

* * *

**

**I know Ulqui's actin_' reaaaallly_ weird, but remember, he's pregnant, and it's funny becaus****e he usually has no emotion at all! And now he has a ton of 'em! **

**Please Review! Love y'all! ;P **


	8. Ultrasounds

**YAY! ULTRASOUNDS, AND THE BABIES SEXES! WOOHOO! Sorry, I'm just so tired right now, I'm spazzing. **

**Summery: Szayel makes an injection, by request of Aizen, that will get himself, Gin, and Ulquiorra pregnant, and now the three have to deal with the 'joys' of pregnancy. **

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxGinxSzayel.**

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, but I DO own the 4 [that's right, count them, 4] babies that are on the way! Duh duh duh duh!**

**Another One To Love**

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**

**Grimmjow rolled over in bed, and stared at the sleeping Ulquiorra. He smiled, seeing how peaceful the cuatra looked when he wasn't awake to scream, cry and worry over the baby. Grimmjow's hand moved, and rubbed over the bump that was now present on Ulquiorra's usually thin stomach. He was four and a half months pregnant now, and it was a wonder how Grimmjow had even survived this long. He smiled as he remembered when he was kicked out by Ulquiorra after the fourth had had his first crying fit, and Grimmjow had decided to use cursing to get him to stop. Only a day later Ulquiorra had actually come to the **_**sexta's **_**room, and was practically **_**begging **_**Grimmjow to fuck him right then and there, over the closest surface available. **

**Grimmjow, not being one to pass on that kind of opportunity, quickly gave in to his lover's pleas, and so the sex that followed was their way of making-up. Grimmjow came back to stay in the cuatra's room, and tried his hardest **_**not **_**to get Ulquiorra in an angry, or sad mood, because he didn't like the crying, or getting kicked out. And a plus for staying and protecting his small lover, and child, was that he got sex everyday, usually multiple times.**

**Ulquiorra stirred in his sleep, and his eyes fluttered open. He stared up at Grimmjow, and yawned, before sitting up in the bed. **

"**Did you sleep good, Ulqui?" Grimmjow asked, kissing the pale forehead.**

"**Yes. The baby moved around a lot last night, so it was hard to fall asleep, but after I did, I slept very well." The cuatra rubbed his baby bump, and yawned for a second time.**

"**When did you get to sleep? 'Cause it looks like you hardly got any at all." The sexta asked, rubbing a thumb over the dark circles under his lover's eye.**

"**I don't know, but I suppose I can just sleep longer later today, after the meeting. Aizen-sama said I should rest more."**

"**Babe, I've been telling you that for months now, and you only listen when Aizen says something. That's just fu- I mean that's just mean." The sexta got out of the bed, stretching and yawning, before walking around the room, and picking up the two espada's scattered uniforms, from where they had been discarded the night before. Ulquiorra watched him, and covered his naked body with the bed sheets as he felt a chill sweep through him. Grimmjow came back to the bed, and handed Ulquiorra his uniform. **

**The two dressed, and when Ulquiorra had finished, he scowled down at his clothing. He hated this new uniform. It was just like a robe, only more flowy, and there was a **_**teal **_**obi tied around his upper abdomen, just above his bump. The white clothing was sleeveless, but he had been given a loose fitting, but tight sleeved, long-sleeve **_**teal **_**shirt to wear underneath it. Even though Aizen had requested that Ulquiorra wear it in order to keep his normally tight clothes from hurting neither himself nor the baby, Ulquiorra hated the clothing. It made him feel… like a **_**woman. **_**It might as well be a dress, the way it looked. And everyone knew, thanks to Grimmjow's expert advice on the pregnant Ulquiorra, **_**never, ever, **_**say anything about a **_**woman **_**to the cuatra, **_**especially **_**when talking about his clothing.**

"**Alright, let's go." Ulquiorra sighed, and began walking towards the door, before he stopped, and looked down at his stomach. **

**Grimmjow saw the action, and ran over to the smaller. "Something wrong?" He asked in a worried tone. Ulquiorra didn't say anything, instead he grabbed Grimmjow's hand, and placed it over the left side of his stomach. The sexta's eyes widened as he felt the baby kick his hand. "It…" He smiled, and hugged Ulquiorra tight. "Ulqui, you're so amazing." He said. **

"**What are you talking about?" The cuatra asked. "That was the baby, not me."**

"**But you're the one who's carrying it. Without you, it wouldn't be able to grow, or move, or kick me. It's really cute. So thank you." Grimmjow kissed the cuatra's raven hair, before he opened his eyes, and glared down at his lover. "I'm turning into 'pregnant' you." He growled, before turning towards the door, and stomping away. Ulquiorra stared after him for a moment, before following. **

* * *

**The espada's meeting ended, and everyone left. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were the last to leave, and before they made it completely out of the room, Aizen called for them to stay.**

"**Both of you may be here." The shinigami smiled at the sexta. "I know how protective Grimmjow is of his lover, and child, and this concerns him too."**

**Grimmjow grumbled at having to be around their leader, and his two freak-show lovers longer than necessary, but he knew Ulquiorra wouldn't disobey Aizen, and he didn't want the cuatra to be alone with the three, so he sighed, before following his lover back towards the large table.**

"**What the **_**fuck **_**do you want?" Grimmjow growled.**

"**Now now, remember how I feel about that kind of language." Aizen reminded the sexta.**

"**And I as well." Ulquiorra scowled at his lover, and Grimmjow quickly stepped back, not wanting to feel Pregnant-Ulquiorra's wrath for breaking the rules about inappropriate language. "Now… why have you kept us here, Aizen-sama?" The cuatra asked his master.**

**Aizen chuckled, before motioning towards Szayel. "I'll let **_**him **_**explain." Ulquiorra and Grimmjow looked over at the scientist, who smiled wide, and stood up as began talking. He had on the same uniform as Ulquiorra, Gin did also, only their obi's and undershirts were different colors from the cuatra's. Szayel's was brown, like Aizen's hair, and Gin's was pink, because for some reason, the shinigami **_**really **_**wanted a girl. Almost as much as Grimmjow wanted a boy. **

"**As you can see, and maybe even **_**feel, **_**your baby is growing, and I would like to examine it just to make sure everything is working properly."**

"**How does it work?" Ulquiorra asked, wrapping his arms around his stomach protectively.**

"**It's not dangerous." The eighth assured. "Aizen-sama was kind enough to get me a machine from the human world that can show you a picture of the baby while it's inside you. I believe the procedure is called an ultrasound."**

"**How does it get the picture?" Ulquiorra was still unsure about Szayel's explanation. **

**The scientist thought for a second before he smiled. "Why don't I show you?" He said, and walked over to a dark corner, where he pulled a machine out, and walked it over to the table. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stared at it suspiciously, making the other three laugh. "I'll start with Gin." Szayel said.**

**Gin smiled, and stood, walking towards the machine, and laying down on the table. He parted his clothes, exposing his baby bump, and shivered as Szayel rubbed a lotion over his stomach. "Come here." He motioned to Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, and two stepped forward reluctantly. "Come look at the pretty girl I'm gonna have." Aizen stood, and walked over to the other four, to watch as well. **

**Szayel turned the machine on, and moved… whatever he had in his hand, onto Gin's stomach. He moved it around, until the room sounded with a thumping noise, and a small, person-shaped figure showed up on the screen of the machine. "That noise is the heartbeat." Szayel said, then pointed to the screen. "And there is your baby." Then he gasped, and leaned closer to the screen. **

"**What is it?" Gin asked, lifting his head to see. "Is my lil' girl okay?"**

"**Yes, the baby's okay, but look." Szayel pointed to another figure, next to the first one. "There's two of them."**

"**I'm gonna have twins?" Gin asked excitedly. "Maybe I'll have twa girls then!" **

"**Well, let's find out." Szayel said, and examined the screen very carefully. The rest were silent, and Ulquiorra could feel himself getting nervous about his **_**own **_**ultrasound. He knew he couldn't be nervous over whether the baby was alive or not, because honestly the thing never stopped **_**moving**_**, but there was just something about the procedure that made him feel uneasy.**

"**I've got it!" Szayel said happily. " First of all, they both look very healthy, so that's good. But…" He pointed to a part of the second baby. "…See that there?" He asked. "Well… let's just say that that part makes it a boy."**

"**Aww…" Gin whined, and laid his head back down against the table.**

"**Don't get so upset just yet." Szayel chuckled, and moved his finger to point at the first child. "This baby was harder to figure out, but you're going to get your wish Gin. This one's a girl."**

"**Yay!" The shinigami cheered, and sat up on the table, rubbing his bump happily. "I get a baby girl! And she's gonna be really pretty!"**

"**Yes Gin, she will be." Aizen smiled, kissing the younger shinigami's forehead, before adding. "And our son will be very handsome."**

"**Just like ya." Gin smiled up at his master.**

**Szayel leaned over, and kissed Gin's head as well, making Grimmjow pretend-gag at the sight of the three, before the scientist turned to Ulquiorra. "Would you like to go now?" **

"**Um…" Ulquiorra still wasn't sure how he felt about the ultrasound, and his lover could tell. The sexta pulled the cuatra close to him, and Szayel nodded in understanding. **

"**I'll go next then." He said, and moved his own clothing to rub the lotion on. He sat on the table, and rubbed the device over his stomach, until the thumping noise returned, and the group could see another figure. "There it is." Szayel smiled, and studied the screen hard once again, checking to make sure everything was normal, before moving on to the baby's gender. "This one's hard to tell as well, but as far as I can see, this one's a…" He checked again, just to be safe. "Yes, I believe this one's a girl." **

**Aizen looked over at Szayel to see if he was joking, because he was hoping for all boys. He really had no use for girls, but if that's what his own sperm gave him, so be it. Szayel glanced at his master apologetically, but Aizen just smiled. **

"**Last, but not least, Ulquiorra." The brunette smiled at the smallest one in the room, and the cuatra slowly stepped forward. He pushed his clothing aside, and used the lotion like the other two had, before laying on the table. He cringed as the machine touched his skin, but soon realized that it really wasn't that bad. It was like when Grimmjow massaged his stomach, only colder, and more lubed up. The thumps came back for a third time, and Ulquiorra sighed with relief, even though he already knew the baby was alive. **

"**So… that's our kid?" Grimmjow said, squinting at the screen. "That thing's fuckin' tiny!"**

**Ulquiorra lifted his head in alarm, only to see Szayel glare at Grimmjow. **

"**It's not **_**that **_**small. It **_**is **_**under the average size, but it's 'mother' is also on the petite side, so maybe it will just take after Ulquiorra." The device continued to move over Ulquiorra's bump, and Szayel smiled after a few minutes. "It's completely healthy." He said.**

"'**It'?" Grimmjow growled at the eighth. "Why are you still calling the baby an 'it'? Just hurry up, and say that it's a boy, so then we can move on, and get away from you freaks." **

"**Well…" Szayel explained. "…I can't really tell you if it's a boy of not." **

"**What?" Grimmjow yelled, and stepped closer. "Why the fuck not?"**

"**Grimmjow, calm down please." Ulquiorra said, sitting up to hear his subordinate's explanation.**

"**Well, if you look at it, you can see it's leg and hand are in the way of it's private area. Most babies are positioned differently within the womb, I guess yours just wanted to be unique."**

"**That's fuckin' great!" Grimmjow yelled sarcastically. "Everyone gets to know what they have except for us! This is fuckin' unbelievable!"**

"**I thought you said you **_**knew **_**it was a boy." Ulquiorra said. "Why are you getting so worked up over it, if you already know?"**

"**It doesn't matter anyways." Szayel said quickly. "The baby is constantly moving. By next week, we could probably see something."**

**Ulquiorra stood up, and adjusted his uniform before responding. "No. That's alright. I don't really need to know, and Grimmjow seems to already have **_**his **_**idea. Thank you for doing this. I like knowing that my child is healthy."**

"**You're very welcome." The eighth smiled once again.**

"**You may leave, Ulquiorra." Aizen smiled as well. "And feel free to take Grimmjow with you." He joked.**

"**Of course Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra bowed, before grabbing a fuming Grimmjow's arm, and leading him back to their room.**

* * *

"**This is fuckin' ridiculous babe!" Grimmjow growled as he flopped onto Ulquiorra's bed. "Why does everyone else get to know the fuckin' sex, and we don't?" **

"**I know you heard what Granz said, so there is no need to be asking me." Ulquiorra said, sitting gently on his bed, and rubbing his stomach, as the baby decided to have a kicking fit. **

"**Whatever!" The sexta yelled, and relaxed into the bed sheets and pillows, before he was smacked lightly across the chest. **

"**You have work to do." The cuatra reminded his larger lover.**

"**I don't fuckin' care!" Grimmjow snarled, rolling onto his side away from Ulquiorra.**

"**Go. Before I get angry." The smaller warned.**

**The sexta sighed, and sat up on the bed. "Fine. I'll go. But promise me you'll stay in bed, and sleep, okay?"**

"**Yes, I promise, now go." Ulquiorra pushed on Grimmjow's back, until the sexta jumped off the bed. **

"**Alright alright, I'm going! Calm down!" He turned, and the two espada kissed before Grimmjow left the room. Ulquiorra sighed, and laid down under his large pile of blankets. He sighed again when he realized it was going to be very difficult to fall asleep with the baby constantly kicking him. **

**He hugged his stomach, and rocked his body gently, and unconsciously began talking out loud. "It's alright. Please sleep, because I need to rest as well to keep you strong. Go to sleep." The kicking became gentler, and slowed, almost like the baby had understood it's 'mother', and Ulquiorra stared down at the bump. "Thank you." He whispered, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.**

**

* * *

**

**Yay! MORE AWESOME BABINESS COMIN' UP!**

**What will Ulqui and Grimm's baby be? Is Szayel's actually a girl? Will Aizen really accept his daughters? What is Gin going to do now that he knows he does in fact have a little girl? Does anybody find that a _bit _creepy? I'm rreeaalllllyy hyper right now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! NO HATIN'!**

**LOVE. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. OF. YOU. AWESOME. PEOPLE. ;P**


	9. Worrisome

**Here's Chapter Nine! Whoo! I've got two more chapters after this one. Then I'll do a few oneshots, before moving on to a third part of this series where the kids will be about 5. P.S. My computer broke, so my uploads will be further apart than previously.**

**Summary: Szayel makes an injection, by request of Aizen, that will get himself, Gin, and Ulquiorra pregnant, and now the three have to deal with the 'joys' of pregnancy. **

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxGinxSzayel.**

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Sexual Situations.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach. Darn it!**

**Another One To Love**

**Chapter 9**

**

* * *

**

"**Ulqui! Ulqui!" Grimmjow ran down the hallway, bursting through the door to Szayel's lab, before he stopped, and leaned over, panting hard.**

**Ulquiorra glared over at his rude lover, before he stood, rubbing lotion off of his belly, and adjusting his uniform. "Why can't you be normal, and knock on a door before entering, instead of bursting right into the room? And why are you even here?" He growled before deciding to sit back down to rest his back, and feet. **

**Grimmjow stood up straight. "I heard that you came down here, so I thought the baby was coming." Szayel and Gin, who had also been in the room, laughed at the sexta's statement, while Ulquiorra just sighed. **

"**Have you no sense of time? We've still got two months until the baby arrives, so stop being so worrisome." The cuatra's hand rested on his upper stomach, and rubbed it gently as the baby started kicking.**

**Grimmjow growled at the cuatra. "Yea well… it could have been coming early! And what the fuck are you doing here with these two, when I'm not with you?" His glare turned to Gin and Szayel.**

**Ulquiorra sighed again. "Granz was doing another ultrasound. And don't get so worked up about my being here with them. Do you honestly think that they'd be able to harm me right now?"**

**Grimmjow continued to glare at the other two, as he walked over to Ulquiorra. "Yes." He said defiantly. **

"**Let's go." Ulquiorra grumbled, before pulling the sexta with him towards the door. He turned to look back at Szayel. "I apologize for Grimmjow's rude behavior, and I thank you for checking up on my child."**

"**Not a problem." Szayel smiled and waved as the two higher-ranked espada left the room.**

"**I wouldn't 'spect Grimmjow ta care so much about his baby." Gin chuckled.**

"**Yes, it seems that Ulquiorra isn't the only one who has become… worrisome, and over-protective of the baby, although Grimmjow seems to be less reluctant to express his feelings." Szayel smiled, and stood up from his seat. "Let's go as well. Aizen-sama wanted to hear about the ultrasounds, and plus, I'm getting a little horny."**

**Gin laughed, standing up to follow the arrancar. "Shoulda known that was comin'. Ever since ya got pregnant, all ya wanna do is have sex."**

"**Isn't that the way it's always been though? And as I recall, you're the exact same way." The eighth laughed along with the shinigami, and entwined his fingers with the bony ones that had been swinging near him.**

"**So now we're holdin' hands?" Gin said. "Aizen-sama's gonna laugh at us."**

"**I don't care. We love each other, so if we want to hold hands, we can. I don't care what Aizen-sama thinks of it."**

"**Aw, I love ya twa!' Gin leaned down, and kissed the pink hair.**

"**You missed." Szayel said, tapping his finger on his lips. **

"**Oh, sorry." The shinigami apologized, and the two kissed each other. **

* * *

"**What's got you so upset babe?" Grimmjow lay down on the large bed, while Ulquiorra went through a bag of baby things Szayel had given him.**

"**I just want you to stop worrying so much. I can handle myself, and I know when I'm in trouble."**

"**Yet you still let Aizen attack you." The sexta grumbled.**

"**You're still stuck on that? Listen to me. I** **knew what I was getting into, and it upsets me that Aizen-sama would do something like that, but I can't disobey him. It's something that a piece of trash would do, disobey his master." **

"**I hope that's not directed at me." Grimmjow snarled. **

"**Of course not." The cuatra said sarcastically, and lifted a hot-water bottle out of the bag. He read the label, before placing it on the bed beside him.**

"**What the fuck is that?" Grimmjow reached for the item, and also read the instructions, before he left, and went into the bathroom with it. He returned with it full seconds later, while Ulquiorra spread a series of different colored one-sies on his bulging belly. "Lean forward." the sexta ordered, and his lover complied. **

"**That's much better." Ulquiorra sighed, as the bottle made contact with his aching back.**

**Grimmjow smiled, and laid back down on the bed, picking up a one-sie. "These clothes?" He asked.**

"**That's what it says." **

"**What about this?" The sexta held up a one-piece, long-sleeve pajama set. **

"**That is for sleeping, and in case the baby gets cold." **

"**And this?" **

"**It's what it will wear for when it goes to the bathroom." **

"**Why can't it just go on the toilet?" **

"**You obviously don't understand how capable a baby is." Ulquiorra sighed. "We will have to wait two to four years until it will be able to use a toilet on it's own. At least, that's according to this label." **

**Ulquiorra pulled the last two things from the bag, and laid them out across his body. They were two large baby blankets. One was blue with green bats on it, and the other was green with blue house-cats. **

"**Oh fuck no!" Grimmjow yelled, upon seeing the cats. "Give that one back! I don't want my son thinking I'm a fucking cat! I'm a fuckin' panther!" **

"**A domesticated cat, and a panther are part of the same family, so deal with it." Ulquiorra hugged the blankets. "I think they're nice. Besides, a baby won't be able to tell what they are. And please stop saying **_**son**_**. It may very well be a girl." **

"**Yea yea whatever. You say whatever the fuck **_**you **_**want, and I'll say whatever the fuck **_**I **_**want."**

"**Hm." The cuatra sighed as he watched his lover push all the baby stuff off of the bed, before climbing over the pale body.**

"**How's your back?" The sexta asked, kissing the large baby bump, and gently untied the teal obi, before pushing the robes aside, and continuing the kisses along the stomach. **

"**Better." Ulquiorra breathed, and ran his fingers through his lover's hair.**

"**That's good. I don't like seeing you aching like that." Grimmjow leaned up, and pecked Ulquiorra's lips, as he released his cock from his hakama. He gently helped Ulquiorra out of his uniform, before grabbing the lube bottle, and pouring some over his hand. He stroked his erection to spread the liquid, and purred at the pleasure. His wet fingers went down to Ulquiorra's entrance, and teased it for a second, before he pushed one in.**

"**Be gentle." Ulquiorra winced, but stayed relaxed. Grimmjow moved the finger in and out, before adding a second. He quickly found the cuatra's prostate, and rubbed against it, while adding a third finger. **

"**You ready babe?" He asked, and Ulquiorra nodded shyly. Grimmjow pulled the fingers out, and replaced them with his cock. Ulquiorra whined as Grimmjow pushed further and further inside. Once completely in, Grimmjow allowed the cuatra to adjust before he began moving slowly. He pumped Ulquiorra's cock as he moved, picking his pace up slightly, and changing his angle, making the smaller espada moan. He smiled at the sight of the big-bellied fourth beneath him, and stroked the cuatra harder. **

"**Almost…" Ulquiorra moaned, making Grimmjow smile.**

"**You don't last very long anymore, do you?" He said.**

"**You don't either." The cuatra moaned, before he released onto the bottom of his stomach, and into Grimmjow's hand.**

**The sexta pulled out, and stroked himself hard, releasing not long after. He lay down next to Ulquiorra, and spooned his back, placing his hand over his lover's stomach. He could feel the baby kicking hard, and continuously.**

"**Man, does this thing ever stop moving?" **

"**Not very often. It's quite an active child. Must take after you." **

"**And you got **_**huge **_**in the last couple months, so it must be big like me." **

"**Yes maybe."**

**"Hey Ulqui?" Grimmjow propped himself up on an elbow, and looked down at the cuatra. "What are we gonna name him?"**

**"Why are you thinking about that now? We can decide on names when _it _comes out."**

**"Please Ulqui! Let's pick some names! We can even think of some girl's ones!"**

**No, I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep." The cuatra sighed, before wrapping his arms around his stomach, and whispering to the baby to **_**sit still**_**. Grimmjow sighed, and hugged Ulquiorra closer, running his hand over the large, pale stomach. After a minute, Ulquiorra turned over towards the sexta. "What are you doing? I said **_**I'm **_**going to sleep. **_**You **_**have work to do." **

"**But I wanna stay with you."**

**Ulquiorra sighed, and decided to give in. He was too tired to fight. "Fine. Just be quiet when you **_**do**_** leave, please." **

"**Whatever you say." The sexta purred.**

**

* * *

**

**I've got a poll going of what pairings to write. Please feel to vote.**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**

**Love ya! ;P**


	10. Birth

**Babies! Babies! Babies! Yay! They're all born! **

**Summery: Szayel makes an injection, by request of Aizen, that will get himself, Gin, and Ulquiorra pregnant, and now the three have to deal with the 'joys' of pregnancy. **

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxGinxSzayel.**

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Childbirth.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach, but I DO own the babies that are comin'! *SQUEALS***

**Another One To Love**

**Chapter 10**

**

* * *

**

**Nine months. This was it. This month, Ulquiorra was going to have his baby. He stood in the corner of his room, looking over the baby area that had been set up. By Aizen's request, all of the items brought to Las Noches for the soon-to-be-newborns were modern, in order to keep the four children completely safe. A white crib had been set up, and was pushed into the corner, and a bassinet was by the bed, for when the child was too small to fit in the crib. There were lots of blankets that filled both sleeping areas, and all were shades of blues and greens. There was also a large white cabinet to hold all the extra baby things, and yet the floor had been littered with toys, clothes, and diapers. **

**Ulquiorra was, of course, upset by the mess in his usually tidy room, but because he had a giant bump of a stomach, he couldn't bend over to clean up. And he knew Grimmjow wasn't going to do it. **

**The bathroom door, opened, and Grimmjow stepped out with a towel around his waist. "Still looking at that?" He smiled, as he walked over to the corner, and hugged his lover from behind. **

"**Yes. It is still hard to imagine that our child will be laying here, and using these things starting within this month." The cuatra's hands covered the sexta's, as they ran up and down the big belly.**

"**Yeah, it's pretty weird, huh?" Grimmjow said, as his head came to rest on Ulquiorra's shoulder. "What do you think he'll look like?"**

"**I don't know. I guess we'll find out soon." Ulquiorra said, closing his eyes, and leaning his head back. The two stood there for a few minutes, before the cuatra sighed. "I suppose it's time to go to the meeting."**

"**I guess. Just give me a minute." The sexta turned, and returned to the bathroom to put his uniform on.**

"**Kicking me _again_?" Ulquiorra rubbed his hand over the spot where a foot kept jabbing him. "You **_**are **_**going to be just like him. I wouldn't be surprised if you came out swinging your arms and legs, and yelling out profanity."**

"**Babe, are you doing that again? People are gonna think you're crazy if they see you talking to yourself." The sexta laughed, throwing his jacket on. **

"**I don't do it in public."**

"**Yeah you do. I saw you doing it yesterday at the meeting."**

"**Really?" Ulquiorra looked down at his stomach again, and started for the door, Grimmjow following. **

"**Yea. That dog must've heard you too, 'cause he was giving you weird looks. And he's usually sleeping." Grimmjow draped his arm around the cuatra, and kissed the raven hair, as they walked down the hallway towards the meeting room. **

"**Starrk heard me?" Ulquiorra blushed. How embarrassing. Grimmjow saw his lover's flushed face and laughed. "Don't laugh!" The cuatra elbowed the sexta's chest. "I only do it because the baby **_**never **_**stops moving. It distracts me from what Aizen-sama is saying, and sometimes it will listen to me if I ask it to stop." **

"**Of course Ulqui." Grimmjow laughed again. "Whatever you say." The cuatra glared up at his lover for laughing at him, and elbowed the tan chest again.**

**The two were suddenly stopped in the hall by a large Szayel, and an even larger Gin. **

"**Aw look at them Szayel!" Gin giggled. "The happy parents-ta-be!"**

"**Yes, how cute!" Szayel laughed along with the shinigami. **

"**What the fuck do you two want?" Grimmjow growled.**

"**Nothin'. We wanted ta see how yer doin'." **

"**And…" Szayel added. "Aizen-sama wanted us to tell you that, once your baby is born, you will be excused from all meetings and missions, in order for all of your focus to be on your child." The eighth chuckled, as Grimmjow's face lit up, thinking he was going to get a break from everything. "He said only Ulquiorra though." **

"**Fuck!" The sexta yelled, and stomped away into the meeting room.**

**Gin and Szayel laughed at the sixth's actions, while Ulquiorra just sighed. "I'm sorry." He said, as he followed after his lover.**

* * *

"**Damn Ulqui…" Grimmjow growled in pleasure, while the cuatra slowly moved up and down on the larger espada.**

"**Why… do I have to do this?" Ulquiorra whined, holding his stomach with one hand, while his other pressed against Grimmjow's chest for balance.**

"**You're the one who climbed up there babe. But if you wanna switch we can."**

"**Yes." The cuatra nodded, stopping his movements, and gently switched places with his lover. Grimmjow slowly entered the smaller, and watched as Ulquiorra arched up as much as he could. The cuatra's prostate was quickly found, and he moaned quietly as it was continuously stimulated.**

"**Fuck…"**

"**Ow." Ulquiorra winced, grabbing his stomach.**

**Grimmjow stopped, and looked down worriedly at Ulquiorra. "You alright babe?"**

"**It's just a little uncomfortable, but I'm fine."**

"**Okay." The sexta began moving again, making Ulquiorra moan again, and run his hands up and down his torso. Grimmjow leaned back, in order to stay off Ulquiorra's stomach, and let his hands move to tease the cuatra's nipples.**

"**Oh!" Ulquiorra half moaned, half whimpered, before happily sucking the milk-covered fingers Grimmjow had pushed into his mouth.**

"**How's it taste babe? Think the baby will like it?" Ulquiorra nodded eagerly, and winced a second time, but his pain was soon forgotten, when the sexta grabbed his cock, and stroked it quickly. **

"**Oh… Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra moaned a last time, before coming all over his lover's hand. He panted quietly, and grabbed his stomach again, as the pain returned. **

"**Holy fuck…" The sexta purred, still thrusting into the smaller espada.**

**The cuatra gasped as he felt Grimmjow pull out, then glared up at him. "No releasing inside."**

"**I didn't." Grimmjow looked down at his lover with a puzzled look. "I haven't even come yet."**

"**Quit lying. I can feel it."**

"**Seriously Ulqui, I didn't…" Grimmjow moved the cuatra's legs, and his eyes widened. "Oh fuck!" He yelled.**

"**What is it?" Ulquiorra tried to sit up, but a sudden pain shot through his lower stomach, and he yelped.**

"**Your fuckin' water broke! All the fluid that was surrounding the kid is coming out!" Grimmjow yelled, remembering what Szayel had told him about it.**

"**I-is this-?"**

"**Yeah babe, this is it!" The sexta ran over to grab his hakama, and quickly pulled it on. "I'm gonna go get Szayel! Just wait here!"**

"**Hurry." The cuatra panted, calming slightly as the pain dulled.**

**Grimmjow ran from the room, and Ulquiorra sat up against the headboard. He stared down at his belly, and rubbed it, hoping that the pain he had just felt wouldn't get much worse. He recalled Szayel telling him child-birth was a painful process, and he only wished this was as painful as it got. **

**A few minutes passed, before the contractions began again, and Ulquiorra threw his head back, yelling loudly. Grimmjow ran in seconds later with a small female arrancar. The sexta ran over to the bed, and grabbed his lover's hand.**

"**Listen Ulqui, Szayel couldn't come, so she's gonna help you instead." **

"**I don't care who does it!" Ulquiorra yelled, as the pain, much to his disappointment, increased. "Just get this thing out already!" The cuatra breathed in deep, and yelped as he was made to lay down completely, his legs being lifted to his stomach.**

"**Just breathe babe." Grimmjow instructed, and winced as Ulquiorra squeezed his hand tighter. **

**The female arrancar rubbed a cream over Ulquiorra's asshole, and the area suddenly went numb. "This will help relieve the pain." She said shyly. "But I can only apply it on the outside. Um, Mr. Jaegerjaques, can you go get some hot water? And maybe some towels?"**

"**Yeah… fuck Ulqui, let go! I have to help!"**

"**No! Stay here!" Ulquiorra could feel tears form in his eyes. He was suddenly afraid, and the pain wasn't helping him relax at all. He realized that he wanted Grimmjow to be beside him every second, to comfort and encourage him. **

"**Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled, trying to get free.**

"**It's alright." The girl said. "He still has a few minutes. I'll go get the things. Please try to stay calm, and comfort him."**

"**Got it." The sexta nodded. "You hear that Ulqui? We gotta stay calm."**

"**Easy for you to say!" Ulquiorra yelled, while his free hand punched the bed, and his hand in Grimmjow's squeezed harder. "Oh, it's coming!" He yelled again, and Grimmjow rubbed the large stomach, as the girl ran back into the room with a bowl of water, and a couple of bath towels.**

"**I guess I miscalculated." She whispered, sitting on the bed, and lifting Ulquiorra's legs again. "Mr. Jaegerjaques, can you hold them?" She gestured to the pale legs, and the sexta nodded, grabbing them, while his lover gripped his hakama. "Mr. Schiffer, I need you to push the baby out, okay?" **

"**Oh, it hurts!" The cuatra yelled, and began to push hard. He could feel himself tear within as he was stretched from the baby's movement out, but he couldn't feel if there was blood, because the area around his hole was still numb.**

"**Good job, sir. Your entrance is expanding to help the baby out, so you're almost there."**

"**Hang in there Ulqui." Grimmjow kissed his lover's sweaty, pale forehead, while Ulquiorra continued to push, screaming in pain. **

"**I can see it's head." The female arrancar said. "As soon as that's out, the rest of the baby should come out easily." Ulquiorra nodded, and pushed harder, squeezing Grimmjow's hakama until it ripped apart. "Almost there. One more."**

"**One more Ulqui." The sexta said.**

"**Oh fuck!" The cuatra screamed once more, before the pain eased slightly, and he felt his anal muscles retract. His baby was finally out.**

"**Ulqui!" Grimmjow yelled, surprised by his lover's unexpected language, and gently allowed the pale legs to fall onto the bed. **

**"It... hurt..." The cuatra panted on the bed, and the sexta smiled, leaning down to kiss the tired Ulqiorra.**

"**Here you go." The girl smiled, handing the baby over to Grimmjow. It had been cleaned and wrapped in a towel, and was quietly sucking on it's fingers. "She's perfectly healthy, and very quiet. Most babies cry when their born."**

"**Thank you." Grimmjow said, then his eyes widened as he realized what the girl had said. "Wait _she_?"**

"**Yes, it's a girl." **

"**No fuckin' way!" Grimmjow snorted in disbelief, and peeked under the towel. "Yep. That's a girl." He said, looking away slightly embarrassed. **

"**Let me see her." Ulquiorra winced, as he sat up, and reached his arms out to take his daughter from Grimmjow. "It looks like you were wrong." He teased his lover, as he stroked the small tuft of teal hair on the baby's head. Her hair, and her skin were the same color as Grimmjow's, while her eyes were big, and green like Ulquiorra's, and she even had the tear streaks to match her 'mother's'. **

"**I could have sworn it was going to be a boy." Grimmjow sighed, then smiled down at his daughter. "I guess I can live with a girl. She's actually kinda cute. Just like her 'mommy'."**

"**You've gone **_**so **_**soft. And I'm a male, by the way." Ulquiorra reminded the sexta, but hardly cared about the statement, because he was too busy admiring his child.**

"**She's very pretty." The girl giggled, then gasped as the baby started crying, before she giggled again. "I think she's hungry. I'll leave you two to care for her now. Keep her wrapped up, and warm, and make sure she's breathing properly. I'll leave this pill for you, to help heal your internal tearing. On my way back to the infirmary, I'll inform Aizen-sama of her birth."**

"**Thank you." Ulquiorra said, and brought the crying baby to his nipple, so she could eat, as the nurse girl left the room.**

"**What are we gonna name her?" Grimmjow asked after a minute.**

"**I don't know." The cuatra said, wrapping himself, and his suckling daughter into the bed blankets to keep warm. "Will you please get me some water, though? I need to take that pill." He winced, as pain settled into his body once again. **

"**Sure." Grimmjow kissed his lover, before leaving for the bathroom, while Ulquiorra snuggled his daughter closer.**

"**You're beautiful." He whispered. "I think I'm going to prefer you to having a son."**

* * *

"**Here's our baby girl." Aizen smiled at Gin, and handed the pink bundle to the younger shinigami.**

"**Aw, she's so pretty!" Gin smiled. "I love her so much!" **

**Aizen chuckled. "And what about our son?"**

"**He's so handsome. Just like ya Aizen-sama."**

"**What are we going to name them?"**

"**I like Isamu for my lil' boy."**

"**Courageous and valiant." Aizen smiled. "That's good."**

"**And for my pretty lil' girl, Hikaru, 'cause we need light in this dark place."**

**The brunette laughed again. "Okay. Isamu and Hikaru it is."**

**Crying and yelling was heard from the next room, and Aizen turned to leave. "Wait!" Gin yelled, grabbing Aizen's wrist. "I wanna see ta!"**

"**You shouldn't get up." Aizen said.**

**Gin handed Hikaru to a nurse, before he held out his arms to Aizen. "Carry me. I wanna see Szayel's baby girl."**

**Aizen smiled, and picked up the other shinigami, carrying him into the next room.**

**Szayel lay panting, and sweating on the bed, while an arrancar from the infirmary cleaned his screaming baby. Aizen set Gin down next to the pink-haired espada, before he bent over to kiss the eighth.**

"**You did it." Aizen smiled, and Szayel gladly returned the gesture, before slowly sitting up, and pulling Gin close. **

"**How are your two?" He asked.**

"**I love 'em! Thank ya for bein' so smart Szayel!" The shinigami hugged the arrancar close, and kissed his hair.**

"**You're very welcome." Szayel chuckled. "So, what did you name them?"**

"**Isamu, and Hikaru." Aizen said, as he was handed his second daughter. Her head was covered in pink hair, and she had big, chocolate brown eyes. **

"**That's cute." Szayel smiled, snuggling closer to Gin. "Who do they look like?"**

"**Me!" Gin squealed, and motioned for his newborns to be brought over to him. He reached his arms out, and grabbed the two babies from the nurse, holding them close to his chest. He was right about their looks too. They both had their 'mom's' silver hair, and beautiful blue eyes. "So pretty." The shinigami whispered.**

"**What should we name ours?" Szayel asked Aizen, while his hand gently rubbed over Isamu's head.**

"**Let's name her Chou. A beautiful butterfly." The brunette said.**

"**Yes. I like that." The eighth took his child from Aizen, and kissed her head. "And what a beauty she is." he smiled. **

"**All three of them are beautiful." Aizen said, admiring the sight of his lovers, and newborn children. **

"**Love ya."**

"**Love you."**

"**I love all of you." The brunette smiled.**

**

* * *

**

**Cho or Chou means Butterfly. [Ha ha]**

**Isamu means Courageous, Brave and Valiant.**

**Hikaru means Light.**

**I had clarified to someone before in a message that Szayel had only imlanted one egg into each of the three 'mothers', so even if they have sex again after childbirth, they won't have any more babies until they are injected again. Gin only had twins because, in the case of identical twins, the egg splits into two to create two separate people.**

**Yes, I did have water breakage in there. **

**Please Review! Love ya! ;P**


	11. The End, But Not Really

**By a stroke of luck, I got to babysit my nephew, and my older sister was gone all night so I used her computer to type fast, and upload! Anyway! Last Chappie! Hope ya enjoy! I know it's short, but I think it's cute! I'm writing a third part to the series, so be looking out for it!**

**Summary: Szayel makes an injection, by request of Aizen, that will get himself, Gin, and Ulquiorra pregnant, and now the three have to deal with the 'joys' of pregnancy. **

**Pairing: GrimmjowxUlquiorra. AizenxGinxSzayel.**

**Rating: M [This chapter] Language. Breast-Feeding.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach.**

**Another One To Love**

**Chapter 11**

**

* * *

**

**Ulquiorra had been sleeping in the bed, when the crying started. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, and walked over to the bassinet, but the baby wasn't in there. His eyes widened, and he was going to call for Grimmjow, until he looked back towards the bed, and noticed the sexta. He was sleeping sitting up on the bed, and the baby squirmed in his arms as she screamed in hunger. Ulquiorra walked over to the two, and kissed Grimmjow's forehead. The sexta had hardly put his daughter down ever since she was born, and he definitely spoiled her as much as he could, even though she was only three months old.**

**Ulquiorra picked the screaming baby up out of Grimmjow's arms, and let her begin eating while Grimmjow slowly awoke.**

"**You hungry baby girl?" He cooed to his daughter, and kissed her head, before standing and stretching.**

"**If you were tired, why didn't you just put her in her own bed?" Ulquiorra asked. "Do you do that every night?"**

"**Yeah." Grimmjow said, kissing his lover, then pointed to the bassinet. "I don't like that thing. She's safer sleeping in my arms."**

"**If you say so." Ulquiorra sighed, and lifted the baby upright, so he could pat her back.**

"**Oh fuck! I don't wanna go to work!" Grimmjow whined, pulling on his uniform. **

"**Unless you're willing to go through what I did for nine months, I don't think you're going to get a break from work." The cuatra rocked the baby as she squirmed, before she burped. "Good girl Midori."**

"**Like fuck that's gonna happen!" The sexta yelled. "There's no fuckin' way I'm gonna be a fuckin' bottom!" **

"**That's all you'd be worried about?" **

"**Pretty much. I can handle the fuckin' pain!"**

"**I thought I could too, until I had to push our daughter out." The cuatra scowled, and allowed Midori to eat again.**

"**Whatever." Grimmjow walked back over to the two, and kissed his daughter's head, before doing the same with Ulquiorra. "See you later." He waved as he left.**

**The cuatra sat on the bed, and looked down at his little girl. "That's your father." He sighed, while the baby stared up at him, and continued to eat. Her legs fidgeted, and her hands were patting Ulquiorra's chest, making him shake his head. "You just can't stop moving, can you?" Midori continued to squirm, but released Ulquiorra's nipple from her mouth, and he lifted her upright to get her to burp again. He held her close, and kissed her cheek, before he whispered to her. "I love you sweetheart."**

**

* * *

**

**PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE Y'ALL! ;P**


End file.
